Suturing of body tissues is a time consuming aspect of most surgical procedures. Many surgical procedures are currently being performed where it is necessary to make a large opening to expose the area of, for instance, the human body that requires surgical repair. There are instruments that are becoming increasingly available that allow the viewing of certain areas of the body through a small puncture wound without exposing the entire body cavity. These viewing instruments, called endoscopes, can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instrumentation to detect, diagnose, and repair areas of the body that were previously only able to be repaired using traditional "open" surgery.
In the past, there have been many attempts to simplify the surgeons' task of driving a needle carrying suture through body tissues to approximate, ligate and fixate them. Many prior disclosures, such as described in Drake et al, U.S. Pat. No. 919,138 issued Apr. 20, 1909, employ a hollow needle driven through the tissue with the suture material passing through the hollow center lumen. The needle is withdrawn leaving the suture material in place, and the suture is tied, completing the approximation. A limitation of these type of devices is that they are particularly adapted for use in open surgical procedures where there is room for the surgeon to manipulate the instrument.
Others have attempted to devise suturing instruments that resemble traditional forceps, such as Bassett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,740 issued Mar. 30, 1976. These devices pinch tissue between opposing jaws and pass a needle from one jaw through the tissue to the other jaw, where grasping means pull the needle and suture material through the tissue. A limitation of these designs is that they also are adapted primarily for open surgery, in that they require exposure of the tissues to be sutured in order that the tissue may be grasped or pinched between the jaws of the instrument. This is a severe limitation in the case of endoscopic surgery.
The term "endosurgery" means endoscopic surgery or surgery performed using an endoscope. In conjunction with a video monitor, the endoscope becomes the surgeons' new eyes from which they operate. Operations using an endoscope are significantly less invasive when compared to traditional open surgery. Patients usually return home the next day or in some cases the same day of the endosurgical procedure. This is in contrast to standard open surgical procedures where a large incision divides the muscle layers and allows the surgeon to directly visualize the operative area. Patients may stay in the hospital for 5 to 6 days or longer following open surgery. In addition, after endosurgical procedures, patients return to work within a few days versus the traditional 3 to 4 weeks at home following open surgery.
Access to the operative site using endosurgical or minimally invasive techniques is accomplished by inserting small tubes called trocars into a body cavity. These tubes have a diameter of, for example, between 3 mm and 30 mm and a length of about 150 mm (6 inches). There have been attempts to devise instruments and methods for suturing within a body cavity through these trocar tubes. Such an instrument is disclosed by Mulhollan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,640 issued Nov. 11, 1986. Mulhollan describes an instrument that may be used to hold and drive a needle, but makes no provision for retrieval of the needle from the body cavity, nor the completion of the suture by tying. Mulhollan's instrument is limited in that the arc through which the needle must be driven is perpendicular to the axis of the device. Another such instrument intended for endoscopic use is described by Yoon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,027, issued Jun. 19, 1990. This instrument uses oppositional hollow needles or tracks pushed through the tissue and coapted to create a tract through which the suture material is pushed. It is not clear how these curved tracks would be adapted to both be able to pierce the tissue planes illustrated, parallel to the tips of the tracks, and be curved toward each other to form the hollow tract.
The invention herein described may be used for final closure of umbilical and secondary trocar puncture wounds in abdominal tissues including the fascia and other layers. The umbilical puncture is routinely a puncture site of 10 mm to 12 mm. Future procedures may require trocar puncture sites up to 18 mm and greater in size. Due to the large size of the puncture wound, it is important that the site be closed or approximated at the interior abdominal wall following removal of the large trocar cannula. An improper or non existent closure can lead to a herniation of the bowel and/or bowel obstruction. The present mode for closure is to reach down to the desired tissue layer with a pair of needle drivers holding a needle and suture material and secure a stitch. Many patients are obese and present considerable fat in this region. Because the abdominal wall may be several inches thick, it is extremely difficult, tedious and time consuming to approximate the fascial tissues with a suture. Often times, following removal of a large trocar, the puncture site needs to be enlarged to accomplish this, thus negating some of the advantages of endoscopic surgery previously discussed.
One of the embodiments described herein may be of particular advantage in performing a surgery for correction of female stress incontinence, which affects over 5 million women in the United States. Stress incontinence is caused when the structures defining the pelvic floor are altered by aging or disturbed by the process of childbirth or other trauma. These structures in the pelvic floor normally hold the urinary bladder such that maintenance of a volume of urine in the bladder is accomplished by a combination of muscle tone and bladder positioning.
There are a number of surgical procedures that may be performed in order to restore the normal anatomical position of the urinary bladder. The classic open Burch suspension procedure is one such procedure and is a straightforward surgical treatment for correction of female stress incontinence. During this procedure, sutures are precisely placed in the wall of the vagina on each side of the urethra, with care being taken to avoid puncturing either the urethra or the mucosal layer of the vagina. These sutures are then looped through a ligament, called Cooper's ligament, which runs along the posterior ridge of the pubic bone. These sutures are then pulled taut, and carefully tied to suspend the urinary bladder in a more anatomically sound position, restoring normal urinary function and continence.
One of the problems with the procedure described above is that it is normally done only in conjunction with other scheduled abdominal surgical procedures such as a hysterectomy. This is because, as described earlier, an open surgical approach requiring a large abdominal incision must be used, and it is not very common for a patient to elect to have a major abdominal surgical procedure just for the treatment of incontinence.
Consequently, of late, a procedure known as a laparoscopic Burch suspension procedure has begun to find favor among physicians. The laparoscopic approach to the Burch procedure has all of the advantages described earlier with respect to post operative pain, hospital stay and recovery time. There are three difficulties associated with the laparoscopic approach; access, suture placement, and knot tying. The present invention addresses the problems surrounding the placement of the sutures in the appropriate structures and in the optimal position, and also addresses particular aspects of needle retrieval and knot tying when using endoscopic techniques.
Currently, the placement of sutures while using endoscopic techniques involves placing a semi-circular needle, attached to and carrying a suture, in a pair of endoscopic needle holders. These needle holders, which resemble a pair of pliers with an elongated shaft between the handles and the jaws, must be placed down through one of the surgical trocars into the body cavity containing the structure to be sutured. Because of their size, the needles used in these procedures are generally not able to be held in the jaws of the needle driver while being introduced through the operative trocar. The surgeon must hold the suture string in the needle holder jaws, and push the needle holder trailing the needle and suture into the body cavity. The suture and needle combination is dropped in the body cavity, and the needle is then located and picked up and properly positioned in the needle holder jaws. This is a difficult and time consuming aspect of the current endoscopic technique for suturing. The needle carrying the suture may then be driven by pronation of the wrist, causing rotation of the elongate shaft, and subsequent arcuate rotation of the semi-circular needle.
It may be seen that a limitation of this type of needle driver is that the needle may only be driven or rotated in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation, such axis being described by the elongate shaft and the position of the surgical trocar. Thus the current endoscopic needle drivers will not allow the surgeon to swing the needle in an arc parallel to the trocar's axis. This is a severe limitation in the case of the laparoscopic Burch, because of the orientation of the anatomy relative to the planes of access. The vaginal wall and the Cooper's ligament require the sutures to be placed in a orientation that makes the procedure extremely difficult and time consuming with the use of currently available instrumentation. It is also a limitation when attempting to ligate vessels, ligaments and other structures that run perpendicular to the axis of the operative trocar.
Another limitation of the current instrumentation is seen in the aspect that requires the surgeon to prepare the needle for penetration of the tissue while the needle is inside the body. This process is a time consuming, and sometimes frustrating exercise in hand to eye coordination, which is complicated by the fact that the surgeon is viewing the three dimensional space inside the body cavity through a two dimensional video monitor.
It may also be seen that the surgeon must be able to retrieve the needle trailing the suture material back through the same surgical trocar through which the needle driver is placed. This allows a knot to be tied in the suture outside of the body, and pushed down the trocar to the structure being sutured. Thus the needle driver must be able to retrieve the needle and bring the needle trailing the suture back up through the same trocar through which it is introduced allowing the tied knot to be pushed back down into the operative site.
It may also be seen that if the surgeon desires to place more than one suture throw through the tissue, he must be able to reload the needle into the needle driver. This may be done extracorporeally, that is, outside the body, in a manner similar to the initial loading of the suture device, or it may be done intracorporeally, that is, inside the body. Features which facilitate the intracorporeal loading of the needle can be seen to provide the surgeon with another option in the application of suture material to tissues, and could save operative time.
As it will be obvious to those skilled in the art, that the use of the techniques described above for the performance of the Burch bladder suspension procedure may be used for other endoscopic suturing tasks, such as for ligating vessels and ligaments during the performance of, for example, a hysterectomy or oophorectomy, or for the approximation of tissue flaps such as in the performance of procedures, for example, for the treatment of gastro-esophageal reflux disorder.
Currently, a number of manufacturers of suture materials and needles exist. There are USP (United States Pharmacopeia) standards for the suture material diameters and tensile strengths, however no similar standards exist for the suture needles. There are however, conventional "standard" needle sizes that many manufacturers fabricate. The needles are generally specified by the needle wire diameter, needle length and the bend arc length. A common needle size for most suture manufacturers, for example, is 26 mm long by 1/2 arc (180.degree.). As it may be seen by geometric construction, a 26 mm.times.180.degree. needle describes a fixed bend radius, and this nominal bend radius is fairly consistent from manufacturer to manufacturer. Typically, the suture material is crimped in either a U shaped channel formed in the distal portion of the needle, or in a drilled hole. The crimp zone size and configuration varies between manufacturers, and generally tends to straighten out the bend radius in that localized area. Between the manufacturing tolerances in the bend radius and the straightening of the end of the needle in the crimp zone, the repeatability of the shape of the needle and suture combination may vary significantly. It is therefore desirable to construct an needle guide channel which will both guide the needle precisely, and allow for the aforementioned manufacturing tolerances and perturbations. This would allow readily available commercial suture and needle combinations to be used with the suture placement system.
None of the prior art devices are adaptable to effect the placement of a suture in the anterior abdominal wall, nor are they adaptable to place sutures precisely and controllably while making provision for needle retrieval when using endoscopic techniques. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a family of novel suturing devices that overcomes the above set out disadvantages of prior known devices in a simple and economical manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suture device that will permit the approximation of the separated edges of a puncture wound without making a larger incision to expose the wound margins.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a suture device that will permit the surgeon to apply substantial force to the needle, permitting it to be driven through tough tissues, for example, a ligament or the abdominal fascia.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suture device that can be used in conjunction with modern day endoscopic surgical techniques.
Another object of the invention is to provide a suture device that will allow a needle to be driven in an arc which describes a plane parallel to the axis of the device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suture device that may be used to approximate the edges of an internal wound. Another object of the present invention is to provide a suture device that permits the penetration of two needles having suture material extending there between into and through the sides of a wound and into catches thereby creating a suture loop through the wound that may be tied to approximate the tissues.
Another object of the invention is to provide a suture device that will permit the surgeon to place sutures around vessels, ligaments, and other structures to effect ligation.
A still further object is to provide a suture device which will provide optimal needle guidance while accommodating manufacturing tolerances and differences in needle construction and crimping.
Yet another object is to provide an articulating head to allow the needle exit angle to be adjusted to the tissues, and further, to allow sutures to be placed in heretofore inaccessible areas of the body.
It is still a further object to provide a suture device with features which allow the needle to be loaded into the suture device intracorporeally, that is, inside the body.